oryginalne_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Esteban Alvares
Salvador Alvares - trzydziestosześcioletni mieszkaniec Madrytu wraz z mężem oraz adoptowanym synem. Posiada własną, dobrze prosperującą firmę. Jest demiseksualny. Wygląd Esteban od zawsze był przystojnym oraz wysokim mężczyzną, który przyciągał uwagę wielu kobiet i mniejszego wianuszka mężczyzn. Posiada on ciemnobrązowe włosy, które przy niewielkim świetle wyglądają na czarne. Są proste i zaczesane na bok, co dodaje mu poważniejszego wyglądu. Jest także posiadaczem czarnych oczu. Jest wysoki, mierzy aż 194cm. Zarazem waży 87kg, z czego część to mięśnie. Ubiera się raczej elegancko, często w koszulę z krawatem, marynarkę oraz jakiś płaszcz. Ludzie mówili, że w ogóle nie pasował do męża, co niezbyt go obchodziło. Osobowość Esteban jest bardzo chłodną i porywczą osobą. Z reguły nie odzywa się zbytnio, więc zaprzyjaźnienie sięz nim jest wręcz wibitnie trudne. Należy do osób sadystycznych, o czym dowiedział się dopiero później. Po skończeniu około 35 roku życia zaczął marzyć o posiadaniu prawdziwej i normalnej rodziny wraz z miłością. Po kilku latach przestał w to wierzyć i poddał się, głównie także przez to, że był zbytnio wściekły zarówno na jego męża jak i na jego kochanka. Zgodził się na rozwód głównie dlatego, że bał się bardziej ranić swoją rodzinę, co robił przez wściekłość oraz wybuchowy charakter. Historia Esteban urodził się w madrycie w 1980r. Był on dzieckiem planowanym w dobrze prosperującej rodzinie Barrueco. Od początku każdy wiedział, że będzie on człowiekiem sukcesu - inteligentny, uwielbiany, przystojny - tymi wszystkimi epitetami można było od zawsze go określić. Skończył szkołę oraz studia, wszędzie zawze miał powodzenie i był jednym z lepszych uczniów. Często bywał w bibliotece. To właśnie tam spotkał jednego chłopaka. Widział go codziennie od lat. Tym chłopakiem był Salvador Alvares - jego przyszły chłopak, narzeczony oraz mąż. Esteban często do niego podchodził i rozmawiał. Będąc pewnym swej aseksualności, nie zwracał nawet uwagii na wygląd chłopaka. Polubił go, nawet bardzo. Często z nim rozmawiał i pocieszał po trudnych dniach. Stał się jego małym słoneczkiem do ochrony. Nigdy jednak nie zorientował się, że było to już miłością, aż do czasu jak |chłopak wyznał mu miłość. Po krótkich przemyśleniach zorientował się, że czuje to samo i zaczął z nim chodzić. Byli szczęśliwi ze sobą, Esteban opiekował się ukochanym jak tylko mógł i pomagał mu z jego niską samooceną, przynajmniej się starał. Ich związek wydawał siębyć wręcz nader idealny. Późniejsze oświadczyny, ślub oraz późniejsza adopcja dziecka (co do którego nie był w tamtejszym czasie przekonany) tylko utwierdziły Estebana w przekonaniu, że będzie on trwał wiecznie, niestety - pomylił się. Jego mąż znalazł sobie kochanka. Kiedy Esteban się o tym dowiedział - ogarnęła go wściekłość. Nie wytrzymał i zaczął wrzeszczeć na męża czując jak jego serce rozbija się na kawałki. Salvador nie był już tą samą osobą co kiedyś. Teraz stał przed nim i ranił go każdym słowem, które wypowiadał co tylko wzmagało jego wściekłość, zarówno na męża, jak i na jego kochanka, zwłaszcza na tego drugiego, chciał go udusić za to co zrobił, lecz nie mógł. W napadzie szału zrobił coś czego nigdy zrobić nie powinien - uderzył męża w policzek z całej siły. Głucha cisza po tym wydarzeniu stała się poezją dla jego uszu. Momentalne przeprosiny i odejście Salvadora do pokoju zatrzymało całą kłótnię. Esteban usiadł na sofie i zaczął płakać w samotności. Życie mijało jak oszalałe. Esteban o tym wiedział. Wiedział o przelatujących przez ręce latach wraz z jego mężem, który już wcale go nie kochał. Stał się rozdrażniony, każdy widok |ukochanego był w stanie przypomnieć mu cały ból jaki go spotkał tego dnia, powiększyć go dziesięciokrotnie, dodać do tego wiedzę o zdradzie, a na końcu wystrzelić całą tę mieszankę w Estabana, który nie wiedział już nawet jak ratować zniszczony związek. Proponował nawet adopcję kolejnego dziecka - nic z tego. Nic się nie zmieniało prócz narastającej frustracji oraz agresji Estebana w stosunku do niemalże każdego. Nie było osoby, która nie zobaczyłaby zmiany w jego zachowaniu, nawet jeżeli w pracy to maskował. Miałka się przebrała kiedy jego ukochany trafił do więzienia. Był zdruzgotany, każdy i wszystko mu o nim przypominało, zwłaszcza zachowanie jego syna, który miał go szansę poznać jedynie z tej złej strony. Zarazem zauważał jego narastające omamy. W każdym człowieku był w stanie ujrzeć albo Salvadora, albo jego kochanka. Nie miał na kim się wyżyć. Niewytrzymawszy presji - zrobił to na dziecku. Podczas robienia tego nie czuł jakichkolwiek wyrzutów sumienia, przynajmniej do czasu. Chciał go przeprosić, ale wiedział, że nic to nie da. Zostawił jedynie tabliczkę czekolady i misia pod drzwiami, lecz zostało to odebrane z jego strony jedynie jako chęć zatuszowaniu sprawy przed Salvadorem. Esteban wiedział, że jest skończony. Salvador wrócił z więzienia o pół roku wcześniej niż powinien. Esteban chciał mu pokazać, że się stara, chociaż był niemalże pewny porażki. Podszedł do niego i chciał przywitać pocałunkiem, spotkał się jednak z odrzuceniem. Powstrzymał swój gniew i zaprosił go na kolację w restauracji, znowu jednak spotkał się z ignoracją. Potem była tylko kłótnia. Nie wytrzymał - także wybuchł. Nigdy nie był typem osoby, która kuliła się przed kimś będąc smutną - krzyczał z łzami w oczach. Dopiero pod koniec przyznał rację mężowi i powiedział, żę nie będzie przeszkadzał w rozwodzie. Rozwiedli więc się. Esteban czuł większą pustkę w sercu niż zwykle. Był nieszczęśliwy, czuł, że stracił cząstkę swojej duszy. Zajął się sprawami spadkowymi, przepisał większość pieniędzy synowi, a dom wraz z firmą - swojemu kuzynowi, który mógłby się nimi od razu zająć. Dwa lata po rozwodzie - popełnił samobójstwo wieszając się. zainteresowania 'książki' Tak samo jak jego mąż - od zawsze kochał czytać i codziennie przychodził po nowe książki do biblioteki. To właśnie am spotkał miłośćswojego życia, która jego pobyt na tym świecie skutecznie zniszczyła. 'wędrówki po górach' Esteban od zawsze uwielbiał góry i każde wakacje obowiązkowo musiały kończyć się właśnie tam. Pasją tą zarazili go jego rodzice, którzy zawsze także tam jechali. 'filmy' Esteban bardzo lubi oglądać filmy. Zazwyczaj stara się wyszukiwać pojedyncze perełki, których recenzje częśto udostęnia na swoim blogu. 'prowadzenie bloga' Zacząłrobić to hobbystycznie i w zasadzie - dalej tak robi. Pisze recenzje filmów, według niego, godnych polecenia, acz niszowych. Jest usatysfakcjonowany z tego co robi. Relacje 'Salvador Alvares' Jedyna prawdziwa miłość Estebana, a także zarazem jeden z powodów jego samobójstwa. Oddał sięmu całym swoim sercem i nie postafił znieść myśli, że jego ukochany go nie kocha. Po rozstaniu - nie byłw stamnie się pozbierać. 'Fernando Alvares' Ukochany syn Estebana, chociaż ten początkowo nie był święcie przekonany co do adopcji i otwarcie mówił mężowi, że nie jest gotowy - pokochał synka z calego swego serca. Byłby w stacie zrobić dla niego naprawdę wiele, dlatego też to właśnie mu przepisał większość swojego majątku. Bardzo ubolewał nad tym, iż Fernando go nienawidzi. 'Emmanuel Villacrés' Darzy go silną nienawiścią, gdyby spotkałby go kiedykolwiek - Emmanuel prawdopodobnie by tego nie przeżył. 'rodzice' Ciężko określić jego relacje z nimi. Raczej po prostu zwyczajnie ich kochał. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Uniwersum Ariyakku Kategoria:Ludzie